


Умение расслабляться

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealous Steve, M/M, Massage, bucky is hot as hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Тони возникает идея. А Стиву пора бы уже привыкнуть, что идеи Старка всегда выходят ему боком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умение расслабляться

**Author's Note:**

> ОМП Баки только щупает, никакого интима. Почти :3

Тони целых две недели ездит Стиву по мозгам. Две. Невыносимые. Недели.

– Ну ты и вредина, Роджерс, – говорит он. – Если сам не хочешь расслабиться, то не мешай остальным, а?

Тони, конечно же, неправ, Стив умеет и любит расслабляться, но то, что Тони предлагает, немного задевает опасные зоны. Во всех смыслах.

– Я не думаю, что Баки согласится, – заявляет Стив, а Тони только отмахивается от него.

– Ой, всем известны ваши проблемы с доверием, но я больше чем уверен, что Барнс не настолько ужасен, как ты считаешь. И вообще, позволь ему самому решать, окей?

Стив сомневается, что хочет снова увидеть плоды решений Баки, ему в прошлый раз прекрасно хватило, так что когда Баки соглашается на предложение Тони, Стив в назначенное время быстро собирается и уходит. Подальше. В Щ.И.Т. Пусть это и значит всего лишь на другой этаж.

Сеансы массажа – это вам не шутки шутить, серьезно думает Стив. Подставлять спину кому-то, терпеть прикосновения – это как-то для него слишком. И он с трудом скрывает свое удивление, когда Баки соглашается на предложение Тони. Единственное, что его утешает, так это то, что, зная Тони, тот подойдет со всей серьезностью к поставленной проблеме. Найдет профессионала. Или профессионалку. На этом месте мысли Стив принимают какой-то странный оборот, так что он поспешно здоровается с мимо проходящей Шэрон. Та улыбается в ответ и кивает ему.

Зря он распереживался. В самом деле, ну что может случиться?..

***

То, что случилось что-то необычное, Стив понимает сразу, едва открываются двери лифта. Он замирает на входе, прислушиваясь к звукам, в чем, вообще-то, нет особой нужды, потому что Баки стонет вполне громко. Исполнительный Тони днем ранее подогнал отличный массажный стол, который поставили возле окна, чтобы можно было наслаждаться видом. Но Баки явно заинтересован не в виде. Стив сглатывает, быстро оглядывая представшую перед ним картину. Руки массажиста – Мэтт, кажется, Стив точно сейчас бы ни за что не вспомнил – легко скользят по маслу, разминая мышцы. Баки постанывает, отзываясь на каждое движение, а когда Мэтт спускается к пояснице, надавливает на позвонки, Баки стонет уже в голос, прогибаясь, отставляя зад, отчего простыня, и так не прикрывающая буквально ничего, сползает ниже.

– Если позволите, – говорит Мэтт мягко и тянет простыню в сторону. Баки поворачивает к нему лицо и выдыхает только: – Да.

Мэтт улыбается и, Стиву не нравится эта улыбка.

– Я приложу силу, вы не против?

– Нет, – Баки тихо стонет, беспомощно шаря ладонями по простыне.

– Вы любите пожестче? – Мэтт все еще улыбается, но глаза его темнеют, когда он проводит языком по губам, и еще раз, будто у него определенно пересохло в горле. Стив не знает точно, но за себя он может говорить с уверенностью.

– Да, – на выдохе стонет Баки, когда Мэтт с силой проводит по его спине, доходя до самого последнего позвонка, и Стив каменеет, когда Баки выгибается, следуя движению ладоней, и подается вслед за рукой. Баки выглядит таким изголодавшимся по прикосновениям, таким жадным до них, а этот массажист, этот Мэтт – Стив с неясным удивлением замечает за собой вспышку ненависти к нему, как на поле боя, как к злейшему врагу – только и рад, он так наслаждается, так упивается Баки, с такой любовью ласкает его – Стив снова давит в себе страшное чувство.

– У вас красивое тело, мистер Барнс, – мягко говорит Мэтт, спускаясь на ягодицы Баки, случайно – черта с два, сукин ты сын – проезжаясь между ними, а когда Баки сдавленно вскрикивает от этого, удивленно, словно его озарило мыслью – чтоб тебя молнией озарило, ублюдок – повторяет движение. Баки с силой бьет по столу, раздвигая ноги и вскидывая голову, рот его приоткрыт в крике, глаза пусты, а лицо искажено удовольствием страшной силы, и таким Баки Стив никогда в жизни не видел. И тут в его глазах мелькает что-то, какое-то осмысление, они распахиваются, Баки замечает его, Баки стонет "Стив!".

Мэтт поднимает голову и услужливо улыбается, будто не он только что своими отвратительными руками трогал Баки. О боже мой, где он его трогал.

Стив открывает рот и хочет что-нибудь сказать, что-то вроде какого черта, или что вы тут делаете, или Тони вам за это платит, что ли, или что-нибудь еще, но ему не хватает воздуха для этого, а вдохнуть он не может.

– Стив!.. – стонет Баки, задыхаясь, – это не!..

Он тянется всем телом Стиву навстречу, пытается встать, но после массажа тело его как желе. Баки приподнимается на руках, но Стив видит, как сильно они дрожат.  
– Меня нанял мистер Старк, – мягко говорит Мэтт и нежно, но твердо укладывает голову Баки обратно, не вытерпев и запустив пальцы ему в волосы. А потом оценивающе смотрит на Стива, одной рукой удерживая голову Баки на столе, легко поглаживая пальцами, а другой водя по пояснице, легко царапая ногтями, на что Баки вздрагивает всем телом и тихо, сквозь стиснутые зубы стонет. И, наверное, видит что-то в Стиве, потому что говорит: – Я мастер своего дела, поверьте. Я покажу, как надо. Останетесь?

Стив молчит пару мгновений и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
